User talk:Andrew1219/Archive 4
1 2 3 Specification Hi A1219, could you just specify which green you like on the talk page of the user of the month?? As it gets quite confusing thinking which green you like the most. And anyways, till now, you have got the most votes and mostly you will only win--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW][http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop Admin] [http://bionicle.wikia.com TBW][http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=rollback Rollbacker] 15:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, use a coulor called yellowgreen. That goes well with his Bionicle, Mutran. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 19:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW][http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop Admin] [http://bionicle.wikia.com TBW][http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=rollback Rollbacker] 07:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Infoboxs Hey Andrew, do you like what I have been doing with all of the Tribe Infoboxs, I am almost finished. Hey, cool to know me and A 2.9 and SB07 are not alone. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 00:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Are you entering the Tuyet contest? If so, I'd like to remind you that the deadline is Monday May 4th!!! Mutran MOC What do you think of my http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=369215 MOCs on Brickshelf? Want to know my team??? --Torterra lv100 (crunch,earthquake,woodhammer,leaf storm) ; Stararaptorlv64 ; Giratina lv73 ; Palkialv54 ; Heatranlv72 And, what your favourite move??? Mine's Shadow force, Giratina's signature attack--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Thanks--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! A message concerning Matoro1 Hi, this is Mata Nui, administrator and bureaucrat on TBW. I would like to say that Matoro1 has told me on TBW that he has grown out of BIONICLE, so he won't be editing any more. I just wanted to tell you, as it seems like he hasn't told you. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) Stronius Awesome, do you want to make the reveiw page for him? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 03:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) How has he changed!?!? His actions on TBW, EBW and here are unacceptable! He should be blocked for even thinking of doing those things. You say what he wrote on my talk page on TBW. How can he be sorry for thinking of someone like that!? Why did he do it? Because he thought he could make up for himself by apologising! I have reblocked him and I stand by my judgement. He has vandalized he will be blocked. OK, you talk to him. If he really has changed then sent him my extreme apologies. I'm kinda stressed at the moment. Swine flu has reached my school and I have to do an IGCSE exam on the last day we go back and we don't even have science on that day! No idea. Summer hols? End of year exams? He didn't tell me. Dunno. He had a friend over, beat him, he got mad and threw the controller into it. It wouldn't open. Yeah. I might drag Jollun over here if he isn't still drooling over series 4 of doctor who Not out yet. Nothing comes out in Malaysia until at least 3 months after America or Britan. I had to get Gelu and Acka from my Dad when he went on a business trip to Australia! Tuma and Fero are still new here! OK, I'll go see it when it comes out. You should see the 1996 Doctor Who movie. Paul Mcgaan's only appearance! It's funny for one of the old doctors and more funny that some of the episodes that are out now! Hi.Gallon Milk Got Milk? I'm not so sure. You're not very active there, but on second thought, KD is a rollback there and you don't see him making many edits there. I don't know. I would ask User:Mata Nui if I were you. Permission Hi M1! Since you are an Admin I need your permission, M1's and Sb07's to do this project. Me and Rock Steed have been talking and we want to make a fan made Bionicle Website. Now we want to put real information as well as custom images not information so I was wondering if it would be ok if we could use the BRW's information? ToaLewa will also help. They don't really edit the Wiki because they only have one computer so I will have meetings with them. Would it be ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry. You have right to have holiday from Wiki Business. Have fun moving. XD [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi. Sorry, I am tied up here. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Hey can you please put some suggestions forward. Thanks. :User Template Project. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) yay! If you have any other thoughts don't hesitate to put some down! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Haha. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, See Ya! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC)